Please Don't Cry, Just Hold My Hand
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's blissful life is suddenly disturbed when Mamoru is involved in an accident. Told in the point of view of Chibi Usa.


Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and well, yeah.... duh..  
  
A.N. I got this idea for a fic after listening to "Wonderful"  
by Everclear.... Damn I love that song!!!!!! ^_^ *sigh* It's a  
tearjerker that one...  
  
This fic doesn't really have much to do with the song, it's  
nothing about arguing parents, but oh well -_-;;  
  
This fic is in Chibi-Usa's point of view ^_-; My first chibi-usa  
orientated fic! And she's little-ish... ummm 5 or 6?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Don't Cry, Just Hold My Hand  
  
by Artemis  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Uncle Shingo whispered softly to Mummy.  
I saw Mum with her tear filled eyes and wondered what was wrong.  
I crawled over to her lap just in time to feel her tears on my  
own face. I blinked twice and wiped her tears off my face and  
looked up curiously.  
"What's wrong?" I asked them, then looked at Uncle Shingo  
curiously.  
"Chibi-usa, go back to bed," he smiled. "It's nothing. Come  
on, I'll read you your favourite bedtime story okay?"  
"Mummy?" I frowned. "Why are you sad?"  
She didn't say a word, but kept crying silently.  
"Shingo..." she sobbed. "Help me pack my things.."  
"Usagi?" he stared at her, bewildered.  
"I don't want to stay here with just Chibi-usa. She'll get  
lonely and your Junko will be good company for her," Mummy  
told Uncle Shingo in a tear choked whisper.  
"Okay," Uncle Shingo nodded reluctantly.  
I watched him help Mummy stand up and gather some things in  
a bag.  
"I can come back tomorrow and get more things," Uncle Shingo  
told her.  
"Thank you," she nodded.  
"Where are we going Mummy?" I asked her, confused.  
"Come with me Chibi-usa, I'll sit you in the car and make  
you comfortable," he smiled warmly, but nothing like Daddy's  
sweet smile.  
"Can I see Jun-chan?" I asked, cheering up.  
"Sure," he nodded. "You can play with her all day tomorrow."  
"Wow!" I beamed.  
Uncle Shingo carried me to the car and clicked my seat belt  
into place and made sure I was sitting comfortably. He passed  
me my favourite plush toy, a white bunny rabbit.  
"Usagi, here," Uncle Shingo helped Mummy while they put some  
bags in the seat next to me.  
I heard Mummy crying some more in the front seat and wondered  
what could be wrong. Where was Daddy to comfort her and cheer  
her up? I gradually drifted off to sleep in the car.  
  
I woke up later in Mummy's arms, sitting on a couch in Uncle  
Shingo's house. Mummy was asleep and Uncle Shingo was sitting  
asleep in an armchair. There was a phone on the coffee table  
stretched to the limit the cord could reach. I crawled off  
Mummy's lap and walked over to Uncle Shingo. He woke up with  
a jolt when I crawled on his lap.  
"Chibi-usa?" he smiled sleepily.  
"Uncle Shingo, why is Mummy crying? And why isn't Daddy here  
to make her better?" I asked him.  
When he heard me mention Daddy, he looked like he was going to  
cry as well.  
"Your Daddy's going to be away for a while," he whispered. "But  
don't worry, Uncle Shingo is going to treat you two like  
princesses and then your Daddy will come home in no time."  
"Okay," I nodded, a little doubtful but satisfied for the time  
being.  
"Do you want something to eat Chibi-usa?" Uncle Shingo asked,  
putting his book down on the coffee table.  
"Do you have candy?" I asked with a cheeky grin.  
"We have ice cream," he grinned back.  
I loved Uncle Shingo, he understood me so well! He carried me  
to the kitchen, even though I could walk fine. He lifted me  
up in his arms and showed me the ice cream in the freezer.  
I touched some ice and it was freezing!  
"Can I have some strawberry vanilla please?" I asked nicely.  
"Sure," Uncle Shingo nodded. "Anything you want."  
He was serving a bowl of ice cream for me when the phone  
rang. Uncle Shingo dropped the spoon and it fell to the floor.  
"Uncle Shingo, the spoon!" I told him, but he had already ran  
out of the kitchen to where the phone was.  
I ran as fast as I could to see what the matter was. When I  
got to the lounge room, I saw Mummy with Uncle Shingo and  
she looked like she was going to cry again. Uncle Shingo was  
talking on the phone and Mummy was looking at him with  
anticipation, gripping his hand tight. I watched quietly  
from the doorway and Uncle Shingo put the phone down and  
looked sad.  
"Usagi," he murmured and his voice was a mere whisper.  
"Tell me Shingo, tell me... what's wrong?" Mummy asked him  
franticly.  
"They tried to operate on him, but he lost a lot of blood  
and they aren't sure if he'll pull through. The doctor  
said he's stable enough right now, but we'll need a miracle  
to happen to see him," Uncle Shingo whispered to Mummy.  
Then, she burst into tears again and Uncle Shingo hugged  
her and cried as well.  
"Uncle Shingo, my ice cream..." I called out, disturbing  
them.  
He turned around and saw me with the spoon.  
"Chibi-usa, come here," Mummy sobbed and her arms reached  
out to me.  
I ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back real  
tight, the way she does when I fall over and hurt myself.  
"Mummy?" I whimpered, scared of what was going on.  
"Chibi-usa," she sobbed, rocking me back and forth. "Daddy's  
in trouble right now. He's had an accident and he's hurt.  
But he needs us to pray to make him better. Let's pray  
together Chibi-usa."  
Mummy looked at me, her pretty blue eyes were full of  
sadness. She managed to smile and held my hands and her hands  
together, ready to pray. She closed her eyes and tears  
were streaming down her cheeks. I closed my eyes too and  
wondered what to pray.  
"Chibi-usa, you pray and say that you love your daddy very  
much and you want him back to be with us. Pray with me now  
Chibi-usa," Mummy whispered, trying to hold back her tears.  
"Usagi..." Uncle Shingo whispered.  
I opened my eyes a little to see if Mummy had finished  
praying. She saw me and frowned, her whole face quivering.  
"Chibi-usa! You have to pray for Daddy!" she cried. "Keep  
praying, keep praying!"  
She hugged me with one arm and kept praying. Her tears  
never stopped. I closed my eyes and kept them closed tight.  
I didn't really know how to pray, but I prayed hard for  
Daddy. What was wrong? Why did I have to pray? Why was  
everyone so sad? I didn't understand, but I prayed because  
Mummy was sad and she looked even more sad if I didn't.  
"Please make Daddy come home," I whispered.  
Mummy hugged me tighter and kissed me on the head and  
squeezed me tight, rocking me back and forth.  
"You're a good girl Chibi-usa," she sobbed. "You have to  
keep praying... We don't want to lose Daddy. We want him  
to come back."  
"What happened to Daddy?" I asked, now frightened.  
"Shhh, just keep praying for Daddy," Mummy whispered,  
kissing me on the cheek.  
I felt her wet cheeks against mine and wondered where  
Daddy was and whether I would ever see Mummy smile again.  
  
It was around midnight when I heard sounds of rushing feet  
downstairs. The lights were thrown on and I squinted and  
blinked.  
"Chibi-usa! Get up! Get ready!" Mummy shouted, sitting me  
up and dressing me. "We have to go to hospital!"  
I could see Mummy had been up all night. She had bags  
under her eyes and her cheeks were tear stained. I got  
dressed and hopped out of bed and Mummy pulled me down  
stairs. Uncle Shingo was outside with the car already  
ready to go.  
"Why are we going to the hospital Mummy?" I asked as she  
snapped my seat belt on.  
"We have to make Daddy want to stay," she smiled weakly,  
then closed the door and rushed into the passenger seat.  
The car sped to the hospital and I sat, getting confused  
with all this rushing around. We arrived at the hospital  
and Mummy rushed out into the reception room. Uncle Shingo  
took me out of the car and carried me and hurried in.  
"Chiba, Chiba Mamoru," Mummy told the nurse. "Is he okay?"  
"Excuse me, are you family?" the nurse asked automatically.  
"Yes, I'm his wife and this is my brother and my daughter,"  
Mummy told the nurse anxiously.  
The nurse nodded, then led us to a window in a wall. The  
curtain was pulled back and I saw Daddy lying there in  
a bed with a beeping machine nearby and he had tubes in  
his arms and he looked scary.  
"Daddy?" I squirmed in Uncle Shingo's arms and touched  
the glass window.  
"He isn't very stable right now, we don't know how long  
he'll keep going," the nurse told Mummy and Uncle Shingo.  
"Is there any chance he'll.. pull through?" Uncle Shingo  
asked the nurse, holding me tight.  
"There's a 3% chance," the nurse told him gravely.  
"That's not a zero or a negative," Mummy sobbed. "He'll  
pull through, I know it..."  
"3%.." Uncle Shingo murmured.  
We sat down on a bench opposite the window. Mummy stood  
at the window with her hand on the glass and she kept  
crying and praying.  
  
When I woke up, Uncle Shingo and Mummy were asleep on the  
bench. I squirmed around and woke up Uncle Shingo. Then,  
a doctor rushed out.  
"Is he okay?" Uncle Shingo shouted.  
"He's fine," the doctor smiled. "He's in a stable condition  
now and you can come and see him."  
"What?" Uncle Shingo laughed. "Am I dreaming?"  
"It's no dream," the doctor shook his head. "It's amazing,  
we don't know how he pulled through. It's a real miracle."  
Uncle Shingo turned to look at Usagi and smiled.  
"I didn't think she would let him go," he whispered.  
"Usagi," he spoke up louder, waking her up.  
"Shingo? Doctor!? Is he okay!?" Mummy cried.  
"He's fine and in a stable condition. He should be able to  
go home tomorrow," the doctor smiled calmly.  
"Can... Can we see him?" Mummy asked anxiously.  
The doctor nodded and Mummy jumped up and hugged us both.  
We followed the doctor into the room. I saw Daddy sitting  
up and looking a bit drowsy. He smiled when he saw us.  
"Usako..." he murmured.  
"Try not to talk Mr Chiba," the doctor warned him. "We don't  
want to put too much of a strain on him."  
Mummy sat down next to him and cried again, but she laughed  
as she cried this time. I hopped up onto her lap and smiled  
to Daddy. He smiled back his warm smile, although he looked  
a little tired. He made me tingle with happiness when he  
smiled. Daddy was okay afterall.  
"Mamo chan, Mamo chan," Mummy sobbed. "I thought.. I didn't..  
I can't believe.. Mamo chan... I... I..."  
"Usako," he whispered softly, the way he does when Mummy  
gets sad. "Please don't cry. It's okay. I'm okay."  
Mummy managed to dry her tears and I looked at Mummy and  
Daddy gazing into each other's eyes.  
"Don't cry Usako," Daddy smiled. "Just hold my hand and let  
me know that you're real. That I'm here, with you."  
Mummy nodded and started getting teary again. But she managed  
to hold her tears back and held Daddy's hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
